Para bien o para mal la vida trae su retribución
by McAbbir
Summary: Carmen Ortiz recuerda a quien fue uno de sus ex novios y lo que fue este para ella, por azares del destino se volveran a encontrar.


**Disclaimer:** Declaro que los personajes no son mios al igual que el titulo, ambos son obras de Rockstar Games, yo solo utilice sus personajes y cree un argumento diferente.

* * *

Había tenido razón cuando se lo dijo a él, había logrado encajar y con mucho esfuerzo, desde que llego hacia cinco años no era nadie, ahora era conocida como una de las mejores modelos que residían en Los Santos. Era un espíritu libre, había experimentado durante ese trayecto numerosas cosas, experiencias y vivencias, unas buenas otras no tanto, lo cierto era que estas le habían dejado gratas enseñanzas las cuales atesoro en el fondo de su corazón.

Cuando decidió abandonar Liberty City, lo hizo luego de ver a su Ex novio pegando tiros en una motocicleta a otro delincuente, nunca se imagino ver o mejor dicho saber que eso era a lo que se dedicaba, había indagado luego de ello algunos contactos, después de todo era un espíritu libre y conocía se sorprendió mucho luego de saber de su vida delictiva, los negocios, los encargos que hacía a los peces gordos de la mafia u agentes corruptos. Huyo, no quería perder su vida por relacionarse con una persona así, temía que le ocurriese algo, como una cobarde le dejo sin explicación alguna y jamás miro atrás, aun recordaba sus palabras de aliento, de que siguiera adelante.

Pero ahora cuanto se arrepentía, no hubo día que no pensase en el, ahora comprendía su situación, había crecido en un país en ruinas, donde el más fuerte sobrevivía, las pocas veces que paso la noche con el pudo presenciar las terribles pesadillas que le agobiaban. Aun recordaba parte de esos gritos que ella ignoro y nunca le conto al día siguiente.

"_¡Por mi patria!"_

"_¡Maldición, nos han traicionado! ¡Drazan, Goran, Dmitar! ¡NO!"_

"_¡Madre! Reacciona madre, pronto estarás bien, te sacare de esta"_

"_La vida es complicada, he matado gente, traficado gente... vendido gente, pero ahora que estoy aquí, las cosas serán diferentes"_

"_Madre, ilumíname en este camino"_

Aun recordaba las lagrimas que ella derramo por esa alma en pena, las veces que le vio revolcarse en aquella cama e incluso gritar de dolor, verle llorar aun cuando estaba dormido, ese hombre nunca había tenido nada en su vida y lo que llego a poseer solo lo obtuvo por medio del sufrimiento de su alma y el de las demás.

Ese hombre siempre fue el único que no tuvo interés en ella, el tiempo que estuvo nunca le exigió nada, siempre estaba al margen y la complacía cuando esta quería algo, era muy diferente a los patanes que se había encontrado por el camino, era de modales toscos, pero de buen corazón.

Meneo la cabeza y se fijo en la ventanilla de aquel jet privado en cual viajaba, ya estaba por llegar a Los Santos, sonrió, su dulce hogar el cual lo seria hasta que el tiempo lo dictara.

"_Atención Señorita Ortiz, le pedimos por favor que se abroche el cinturón, aterrizaremos en los próximos minutos"_

Todos los que vivían en Bohan morirían de la envidia al ver donde estaba, decidió abrocharse el cinturón, al fin regresaría a casa, las pasarelas habían sido una tortura y ahora se merecían un buen descanso.

– Recuerda que tienes una cena a las 7:00 PM – Ella le miro, era su representante, era un hombre entre sus cuarenta años, vestía muy elegante, de traje gris y una camisa rosada, muy a la moda, se podía decir que era su actual pareja.

– Pero no quiero ir, estoy muy cansada Alex… – Le dijo mientras suspiraba.

– Pero es necesario, de esto depende toda tu carrera, Didier Sachs quiere promocionarte si lo haces consolidaras tu carrera – Estaba animado el cosa contraria a ella quien estaba cansada.

No hubo respuesta por lo que el aterrizaje tuvo éxito, bajaron de aquel jet privado y se dirigieron por todo el aeropuerto, mientras un empleado del servicio llevaba todo el equipaje de aquella pareja, estar en el aeropuerto siempre le traía nostalgia, siempre imaginaba que se encontraría con el después de tanto tiempo, era una fantasía que sabía que nunca se haría realidad y eso le dolía en el alma, siempre que miraba en dirección hacia la entrada, se imaginaba a él llegando.

Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por la voz de su acompañante, ella le miro y frunció el ceño molesta, a veces Alex era una paria, sabia que estaba con ella como su agente y amante, pero nada más de ahí, solo era por dinero.

– ¿Estas escuchando?

– Si, ¿Sabes? Mejor me adelanto a casa, llevare las maletas, mientras tú tienes que arreglar los asuntos de la cita.

– El sujeto sabía que estaba molesta, así que solo asintió – Te acompañare.

Subieron el equipaje al primer taxi que vieron, este era un Sentinel de color negro, tenía el cono que lo identificaba y una pegatina BBT Industries. Sin darle tiempo para despedirse sube al coche.

– Deprisa, lléveme a Vinewood Hills – Le dice toda apurada.

– De acuerdo señorita – Arranca el coche.

Hubo un silencio en el coche, al parecer la señorita estaba mirando por la ventanilla los alrededores y el… Bueno el solo mantenía los ojos en la carretera, se le hacía muy aburrido estar callado, desde que comenzó a trabajar como taxista siempre entablaba una conversación para hacer el viaje y su trabajo más ameno.

– ¿Entonces a que se dedica, señorita? – Pregunto mientras miraba al frente.

– ¿Acaso no me reconoce? Soy una supermodelo – Respondió mientras se acomodaba y trataba de mirarle, había algo en el conocido, miro por el retrovisor, era un hombre de cabellos castaños, de corte masculino y un estilo de vello facial muy maduro.

– Lo siento, pero no suelo ver mucho Tv – Replico en modo disculpa – El trabajo me exige tiempo completo, solo sábados y domingos estoy libre, lo cual solo descanso.

– Ella hizo una mueca – Te has quedado entonces en la rutina – El asintió, estaba ella en lo correcto – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo trabajas?

– Tres años, podría decir que estoy buscando el sueño americano.

Pararon en el semáforo.

– ¿Extranjero? Bueno, no me extraña todos buscan su oportunidad, incluso yo – Ríe con el sujeto.

– Si, aunque nada es como lo pintan allá afuera la propaganda – Bromea, pero se fija en ella, debía admitir que era muy bonita, tenía el cabello largo, vio su vestimenta, no mentía cuando era supermodelo, sobre todo por ese par de…

– Adelante… Míralas no por nada las exhibo decorosamente – Su tono de voz reflejaba orgullo.

El tuvo un Deja Vu, hacía años que una mujer le dijo eso, solo que ahora no sabía dónde estaba, lo último que supo era que se había ido a Los Santos, sonrió ante ese recuerdo, fueron los únicos que no estaban plagados de violencia.

– Me recuerdas a una conocida – Hablo atrayendo la atención de la mujer que le escuchaba, esta parecía estar expectante, un palpito en su corazón, sentía nervios – Era de Liberty City, creció en Bohan Sur, me había dicho algo similar en nuestra segunda cita, nunca la involucre en mi vida, tenia tantos problemas que creía que moriría al día siguiente… Creo que se llamaba Carmen Ortiz, una buena mujer, tenía ganas de hacer una marca en el mundo.

La luz se puso en verde por lo que continuaron el camino. Estaba en shock, solo podía ver como aquel taxista hablaba alegremente de esa persona que conoció e incluso contaba anécdotas de las cosas que hicieron en sus citas, todos recuerdos agradables que incluso ella no olvidaba, apretó los puños en su regazo. El estaba ahí.

– ¿Niko?

– El hombre dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella – ¿Cómo me ha llamado?

– Soy yo Niko, Carmen Ortiz – Aquello hizo frenar el coche de golpe.

El sujeto se volteo a verla, no la había reconocido, ambos ojos se miraron ahora fijamente, sin duda cada uno había cambiado considerablemente, pero esa mirada que el aun tenia no había desaparecido del todo, esa mirada de frustración, de haber tenido una vida dura.

– Vaya, no tenía idea que eras tú – Sonríe – De haberlo sabido, te habría saludado desde un principio.

– No te preocupes, aun recuerdo que me dijiste que no veías Tv – Afirmo – ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces en Los Santos?

– Ya sabes, he estado bien, mejor que antes – Lo cual era cierto – Tal vez no gane tanto dinero como antes, pero este trabajo es más honrado de los que he tenido ¿Qué hago aquí? Decidimos empezar nuevamente de cero, que mejor lugar que Los Santos, Roman y yo fundamos Brothers Bellic Transport Insdustries – Señalo una pegatina – Nuestra industria de taxi, tal vez no es muy grande, pero nos la apañamos.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a hablar sobre sus respectivas vidas, excepto Niko, quien lograba evadir su oscuro pasado el cual no quería hacer nunca mención y del que no estaba orgulloso, habían hablado sobre sus intereses, logros e incluso cosas tan triviales como música favorita, que le gustaba hacer, que no le gustaba.

Para Carmen este tipo de conversación significo mucho, ya que cuando salió con él, este no era muy comunicativo y por lo tanto ella siempre era la que hablaba. Sin darse habían llegado a su residencia, a su hogar. Quedaron en silencio.

– El solo miraba al frente ¿Se volverían a ver? ¿Eso era todo? Ella respiro profundamente, deseaba que él le contase sobre su vida, que le dijese porque todo fue así, se dio valor a sí misma y le pregunto – ¿Por qué, Niko?

– Sintió escalofrió con aquella pregunta, solo miraba al frente como todavía lo hacía – Supongo que no conocí otra vida – Apretó el volante con fuerza – La única cosa en la que he sido bueno es en las armas y matar gente – Se sincero – Y claro, esto… – Hizo referencia a su habilidad de conducción – No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber desobedecido a mama, de haberme ido en su contra para el ejercito ¿Y luego qué? Ya con los años había perdido mi esencia, lo que fue Niko Bellic, solo era ya un cascaron vacio, en ruinas y sin nada como salir adelante, solo pude aprovechar la oportunidad que se me brindo, por muy mala que fuese, necesitaba sacar a mama de ahí.

– Si querías dejarlo pudiste haber dejado todo aquello cuando te lo pedí – Vio su espalda como se relajaba y este le miro a los ojos.

– Créeme… Me lo pensé muchas veces, pero iría contra mis principios, no podía dejar a mis seres queridos, a mi familia.

– ¿Tu me querías? – Esos ojos denotaban tristeza, el lo podía notar, conocía ese sentimiento – ¿Habrías venido conmigo?

Hubo silencio, el no sabía que responder, no podía mentirle fue la única aparte de Kate que nunca le dio la espalda y siempre fue sincera con el aunque él no con ella, no se merecía eso.

– No – Aquello hizo su corazón se apretujara – No quería meterte en ese mundo, no quería perder a otra persona importante…

– ¿Otra? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Eso sería lo más difícil que podría decirle, ella no tenía conocimiento de Kate, por lo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle.

– Se llamaba Kate McReary – Aquello la dejo más que sorprendida – Cuando te fuiste, solo pasaron un par de meses, pensé que había hecho bien el dejarte ir, pensé que no volvería a enamorarme – Se puso a reírse – Pero estaba equivocado, cuando menos lo espere, había llegado ella.

Le conto sobre su corta relación, las cosas que hizo, la familia de esta, como Jimmy Pegorino la había matado delante de sus propios ojos y luego de haber tomado venganza, aun se sentía destrozado, que de no ser por Michelle Stone, una agente del FIB había movido los hilos para permitirle a él y Roman junto con su esposa, largarse de Liberty City, una ciudad llena de non gratos recuerdos.

Ella había comprendido, ese hombre siempre había estado solo y cuando por fin había encontrado el amor de su vida, la felicidad que el tanto ansiaba, como un ciervo deseaba el agua de manantial, esta fue efímera, fue un mero espejismo engañoso, la vida se había encargado de darle la retribución a su endeble alma, que todavía no se había perdido por azares del destino, no aun y no quería eso para él.

– Se hace tarde – Hablo finalmente – Mientras abría la puerta del taxi desde su posición – No te cobrare – Sonrió y noto que estaba triste – No te preocupes por mi – Desvió la mirada – Ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas en mi vida.

Lo siguiente no se lo había esperado, sintió un hormigueo en su estomago, una corriente eléctrica que le recorría por todo su cuerpo y un fuego que salía de entre su pecho, era como si hubiese vuelto a revivir, aquellas lenguas danzaban ante los sentimientos que ahí afloraban, tristeza, impotencia, rabia, nostalgia pero más que todo de cierta alegría, anhelo y amor. Cuando ella se separo le miro, sonriendo levemente y el todavía permanecía estático, como si su alma hubiese desaparecido.

– Yo me encargare… De curarte – Bajo del coche y mientras avanzaba a la entrada de su confortable casa, volteo y le miro – Ya lo veras.

Solo pudo verle perderse entre aquellos portones, aun se encontraba ahí en shock, jamás imagino que sucediera algo así, menos en esas circunstancias, no podía negar que por un lado se sentía algo feliz, pero por otro tenía un irrefrenable miedo, miedo de que todo fuese signo de un sueño, elaborado por los designios de la locura misma. Fue ahí cuando vio una tarjeta en aquel asiento, la tomo y pudo ver el nombre de ella junto con su número telefónico.

La vida era un misterio, mucho más para el que fue todo lo que nadie se atrevería a ser en la vida, no sabía si era una broma hilarante o bien era una retribución luego de haber vivido tanta miseria a lo largo de su vida. Lo cierto era que todo parecía querer cambiar y esta vez no estaba seguro si era para bien o para mal, pero se encargaría de ser participe de todo aquello por venir.


End file.
